The Last Sightseer
by Leapingblack
Summary: This is a story of a magical horse and an ordinary stallion who comes in later chapters  on an adventure to destroy a Creator. I highly suggest this story to people who like horse movies like Spirit and Black Beauty, ect.


**Hi Peoples! I have good news and bad news. Bad news is that I decided to quit my first story(the avatar one) though I might redo it later. Good news is that I'm publishing a new story(this one) that i actually have motivation to continue. This may sound wierd but this is actually not mine, I got permission from a girl in the UK that I befriended on deviantart. Her name on there is TheColdSoul1888 so if you want to check out her artwork you at least know how to find her on there. **

**Disclaimer:This belongs to another person who gave me permission to write this. **

**Hope you all enjoy(especially you Jaz)!**

* * *

Prologue-

Here is a story that I would like to tell you, most people would scoff at the very idea of this, but what I tell you is true. So prepare yourselves for a journey of magic, evil, and love. This is the story of the last Sightseer.

The Sightseers are a magical type of horse. They have four horns on their head and are much larger than an average horse-they also have certain powers. They are immortal, ageless, and able to live forever in their sanctuaries. They also are able to read others' mind and thoughts, as well as see the future.

Not much can be told about the Sightseers' past. No one, not even me, knows how they came to be; the story has been changed and eventually lost through the eons upon eons of years. There are rumors, but one can't be too eager to believe them without proof.

They were peaceful creatures that only fought when they absolutely had to. There used to be many of them, little did they know that their time was coming to an end-at least temporarily. There was a race of evil beings called creators. They thrive off the Sightseers' souls.

The Sightseers fought to keep their land and families safe, but there were too many Creators. They picked the Sightseers off one by one, until there was only two left. The two Sightseers raced to the Misty Mountains, a place where they thought they would be well hidden, at least for a little while.

After two years of living with each other they had a foal. A beautiful gray filly, which they named…Sadis.

Sadis grew slowly but eagerly (Like most Sightseers do). She would have play fights and learn how to battle with her father while her mother taught her how to control and manifest her magic. At night, after a long day of galloping through the Mountains, they would share stories with each other.

Misty Mountains lived up to its name well, for almost everywhere one could look there was mist; from small alcove with a waterfall and lake, to the high cliffs on the moor. Sadis adjusted well to pretty much any environment within the mountains and she led a happy life there. She hardly knew about the word _tragedy_, and even though her powers weren't perfected yet, she felt that something was coming, something bad, something evil.

One day Sadis' parents decided to take a short gallop around the mountains, they didn't know it would be their last one. Sadis decided to leave her parents alone and let them have some quality time. She went to her favorite alcove, surrounded by trees with a pond that had a small island with a giant tree with a hollowed out base, big enough for her family to shelter in during storms and to graze in the shade and to just be alone.

Sadis let out a whinny of joy and jumped into the pond, trotting around with her head and legs held high. She snorted and made giant splashes and waves, scaring away the fish. She didn't know that on the other side of the mountains, her parents were putting up the battle of their lives. A weak Creator had been resting searching for a strong soul to feed and reenergize him. He had been feeding off the weaker animals for some time now and their souls could no longer maintain him. He opened his weary eyes and saw, to his amazement, two Sightseers walking passed him, completely oblivious to his presence.

With a smile he crept slowly closer to see which way would be the easiest to get his next meal. He waited for Sadis' mother to come closer to him until she was in range, that's when he pounced.

Sadis' mother reared and whinnied in fear, though the Creator only latched on to her leg and dragged her down. He latched on to her throat and began sucking her soul straight into his body, the only thing that can kill a Sightseer. He could feel himself getting stronger. Sadis' mother's struggles and whinnies became weaker and feebler, but they were enough to catch Sadis' father's attention.

He galloped faster than anyone could imagine right to the clearing where he gasped at the sight of his mate laying on the ground motionless, slipping from life into death. He whinnied in anger and galloped full speed at the Creator, lowering his horns. The Creator turned and gave a smile so sweet, it could make anyone sick just by looking at it.

The fight was a quick one, knowing that the Creator now had enough strength to last him many days. As Sadis' father lay next to his now dead mate, he began to remember all the fun and memorable times they had. With these thoughts he slowly closed his eyes for the last time and let go of his last breath, he only had one thought – Sadis. After about thirty agonizing seconds, Sadis' father died.

The Creator smiled, "What a memorable way to die," he sneered, "Together in death." And then he lumbered off to rest.

Sadis, in the meantime, had dozed off, tired from playing. She woke up when she heard some chirps. They sounded urgent. She stood up stretched and shook herself, then looked towards the trees. There was a young Sparrow that had seen her parent's murder take place. He allowed her into his mind and she nearly choked at what she saw.

Sadis collapsed to the ground in grief. It couldn't be true! It just couldn't! Her body shuddered from silent sobs. The Sparrow had decided to let Sadis mourn in peace, so he left.

Sadis stood up after awhile and ran faster than the wind to the small area in the woods of the Misty Mountains where she was born. She then ran up a hill that was in the middle of the field and reared. She whinnied and neighed her sorrows out on that hill. She did that until her throat felt scratched raw. Then once again she collapsed and slept an uneasy sleep on the hill. Surrounding animals were scared speechless by the weird whinnies they heard that night and ran to their burrows to be with their safely tucked away families.

Sadis would come back to the hill once a year on the night of her parent's death and do the very same thing that she did that very same night. Life went on for her, but not one day passed without thinking of her parents.

Animals left her alone to her grieving and soon they began to forget about her and they made up stories to explain the strange sounds in the wind that came and went every year.

This is the story of how the Sightseers became myth, until one person was brave enough to find out what really was happening in the mountains. This, mind you, is only the beginning of The Last Sightseer.


End file.
